Eyecatches
Who's In There? In the first half, the Crystal Balls representing each kanji of the name, rolls to the left, showing 9 Crystal Balls with each kanji letter. Then in the second half, the Crystal Balls roll to the right, and once again showing 9, but 4 from each side, gets "sucked" onto the logo, leaving the middle Crystal Ball, which was revealed to be a door, and some characters open it, waving at the screen. In CJ186, In the first half, the Crystal Balls representing each kanji of the name, rolls to the left, showing 9 Crystal Balls with each kanji letter. Then in the second half, the Crystal Balls roll to the right, and once again showing 9, but 4 from each side, gets "sucked" onto the logo, leaving the middle Crystal Ball, which was revealed to be a door, and some characters open it, waving at the screen. Original Series *'No.001'=Roaracryst *'No.002'=Mouselette *'No.003'=Shurikencryst *'No.004'=Tentail *'No.005'=Venopad *'No.006'=Sludger *'No.007'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.008'=Dolphning *'No.009'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.010'=Fossolor *'No.011'=Ninecoat *'No.012'=Dinomane *'No.013'=Lickruth *'No.014'=Ghoston *'No.015'=Maxu *'No.016'=Venopad *'No.017'=Slovamo *'No.018'=Plantboss *'No.019'=Dinomite *'No.020'=Eggmami *'No.021'=Gastuo *'No.022'=Plantmore *'No.023'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.024'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, and Roaracryst *'No.025'=Seakan *'No.026'=Seakan *'No.027'=Sludgerer *'No.028'=Flamene *'No.029'=Iccryst *'No.030'=Flamene *'No.031'=Ninecoat *'No.032'=Mouselette *'No.033'=Ghoston *'No.034'=Magroar *'No.035'=Eggmami *'No.036'=Flowerpom *'No.037'=Octomeg *'No.038'=Ninecoat *'No.039'=Mouselette *'No.040'=Spikefish *'No.041'=Makingock *'No.042'=Waterene *'No.043'=Gastuo *'No.044'=Flowers *'No.045'=Sakuro *'No.046'=Kubine *'No.047'=Flyring *'No.048'=Gunnicob *'No.049'=Tailrap *'No.050'=Frogwhirl *'No.051'=Gunnicob *'No.052'=Koccufly *'No.053'=Kungbat *'No.054'=Gastuo *'No.055'=Wingami *'No.056'=Eggmami *'No.057'=Champfero *'No.058'=Flowering *'No.059'=Spikefish *'No.060'=Selfdestruxting *'No.061'=Krabibg *'No.062'=Octomite *'No.063'=Flamene *'No.064'=Snakerie *'No.065'=Venopad *'No.066'=Ponycollins *'No.067'=Rabbority *'No.068'=Ponycollins *'No.069'=Rocker *'No.070'=Cefaroth *'No.071'=Koccufly *'No.072'=Marukind *'No.073'=Fossolants *'No.074'=Sludgeoth *'No.075'=Kouchu *'No.076'=Magashell *'No.077'=Dinomane *'No.078'=Starma *'No.079'=Wormpod *'No.080'=Seafisho *'No.081'=Fishkarn *'No.082'=Shieldink *'No.083'=Thunderizing *'No.084'=Flownt *'No.085'=Rockans *'No.086'=Spikefist *'No.087'=Wingami *'No.088'=Moroshell *'No.089'=Gunnicob *'No.090'=Mr.Glitch *'No.091'=Rabbority *'No.092'=Sludgering *'No.093'=Cefarnite *'No.094'=Sludger *'No.095'=Eggbro *'No.096'=Snakepod *'No.097'=Bunnority *'No.098'=Shieldink *'No.099'=Boneking *'No.100'=Birdono *'No.101'=Ponymi *'No.102'=Eggbro *'No.103'=Plantboss *'No.104'=Frogbeetle *'No.105'=Kubine *'No.106'=Spikefish *'No.107'=Fossolor *'No.108'=Dolphning *'No.109'=Fossolor *'No.110'=Icebang *'No.111'=Thunderbuzz *'No.112'=Skeleton *'No.113'=Starrip *'No.114'=Dragonwang *'No.115'=Dinomane *'No.116'=Dolpheel *'No.117'=Mouselette *'No.118'=Birdono *'No.119'=Eggmami *'No.120'=Elecrrod *'No.121'=Flowerpom *'No.122'=Selfdestruxtor *'No.123'=Parashell *'No.124'=Frogmark *'No.125'=Selfdestruxtrio *'No.126'=Plantomb *'No.127'=Champstomp *'No.128'=Squishing *'No.129'=Tentail *'No.130'=Thunderene *'No.131'=Crabilior *'No.132'=Snakerie *'No.133'=Bunnority *'No.134'=Flownt *'No.135'=Marukind *'No.136'=Eggmami *'No.137'=Octocruel *'No.138'=Magmi *'No.139'=Sludgerer *'No.140'=Spikefist *'No.141'=Thunderene *'No.142'=Plantboss *'No.143'=Flowering *'No.144'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.145'=Cefarnite *'No.146'=Graveker *'No.147'=Wormpod *'No.148'=Tencoat *'No.149'=Slovamouth *'No.150'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.151'=Frogmark *'No.152'=Slovamouth *'No.153'=Octomite *'No.154'=Venofry *'No.155'=Wormpod *'No.156'=Cefarnite *'No.157'=Megacryst *'No.158'=Venofry *'No.159'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.160'=Octomeg *'No.161'=Tencoat *'No.162'=Frogwhirl *'No.163'=Kubat *'No.164'=Dragonwang *'No.165'=Slovaming *'No.166'=Ghostgas *'No.167'=Koccuoun *'No.168'=Mouselette *'No.169'=Magroar *'No.170'=Shamami *'No.171'=Plantomb *'No.172'=Maxu *'No.173'=Kubat *'No.174'=Maxu *'No.175'=Frogwhirl *'No.176'=Roaracryst *'No.177'=Flyring *'No.178'=Pionchamp *'No.179'=Dolphlons *'No.180'=Shamami *'No.181'=Snakepod *'No.182'=Ghostgas *'No.183'=Ghoston *'No.184'=Bulballor *'No.185'=Tentail *'No.186'=Turtongine *'No.187'=Frogbeetle *'No.188'=Wingami *'No.189'=Spikefist *'No.190'=Spikefish *'No.191'=Mouselette *'No.192'=Bulballor *'No.193'=Tailing *'No.194'=Ponycollins *'No.195'=Boneking *'No.196'=Champstomp *'No.197'=Roaracryst *'No.198'=Plantomb *'No.199'=Thunderaz *'No.200'=Pionstomp *'No.201'=Starma *'No.202'=Bonite *'No.203'=Ghostgas *'No.204'=Snakepod *'No.205'=Shamami *'No.206'=Roaracryst *'No.207'=Dolpheel *'No.208'=Kubat *'No.209'=Flowerang *'No.210'=Thunderene *'No.211'=Venopad *'No.212'=Munchene *'No.213'=Selfdestruxtrio *'No.214'=Selfdestruxting *'No.215'=Seasharping *'No.216'=Parashell *'No.217'=Flowerang *'No.218'=Thunderbuzz *'No.219'=Shieldink *'No.220'=Lickruth *'No.221'=Octocruel *'No.222'=Cefaroth *'No.223'=Waterene *'No.224'=Turtongine *'No.225'=Snakedragon *'No.226'=Squishing *'No.227'=Ninecoat *'No.228'=Plantomb *'No.229'=Gastuo *'No.230'=Fishkarn *'No.231'=Crabilior *'No.232'=Tailswamp *'No.233'=Thundering *'No.234'=Flowerpom *'No.235'=Gunnicob *'No.236'=Megacryst *'No.237'=Thunderbing *'No.238'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.239'=Flamene *'No.240'=Selfdestruxtor 3 Farko Arc *'No.241'=Maruka *'No.242'=Peganshio *'No.243'=Flamo *'No.244'=Flameron *'No.245'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.246'=Roaracryst *'No.247'=Flamo *'No.248'=Pabilcou *'No.249'=FF Kathern *'No.250'=Aklodrest *'No.251'=Anaffu *'No.252'=Mooselette *'No.253'=Tomahict *'No.254'=Chibra *'No.255'=Flamo *'No.256'=Hilot *'No.257'=Sakuro *'No.258'=Eitryon *'No.259'=Pimeco *'No.260'=Popi *'No.261'=Owlite *'No.262'=Pegalsesk *'No.263'=Hilot *'No.264'=Zalops *'No.265'=Piggiblock *'No.266'=Koccu *'No.267'=Haigu *'No.268'=Bunve *'No.269'=Roaracryst *'No.270'=Shapher *'No.271'=Harci *'No.272'=Roaracryst *'No.273'=Zalops *'No.274'=Droponout *'No.275'=Squishing *'No.276'=Terribing *'No.277'=Zalops *'No.278'=Ourara *'No.279'=Koccu *'No.280'=Usharing *'No.281'=Maruka *'No.282'=Tomahict *'No.283'=Owlite *'No.284'=Mouselette *'No.285'=Ninecoat *'No.286'=Flameron *'No.287'=Cytree *'No.288'=Minohux *'No.289'=Duggine *'No.290'=Wrouhorn *'No.291'=Chutreoff *'No.292'=Drenara *'No.293'=Devil J Chibi *'No.294'=FF Genuan *'No.295'=Izum *'No.296'=Froupega *'No.297'=Tamrpue *'No.298'=Biffoth *'No.299'=Cytree *'No.300'=Calappu *'No.301'=Droponout *'No.302'=Krozum *'No.303'=Mooselette *'No.304'=Nearon *'No.305'=FF Hiyon *'No.306'=Sarpau *'No.307'=Melurin *'No.308'=FF Hiyon *'No.309'=Harci *'No.310'=Meluci *'No.311'=Uqan *'No.312'=Eitryon *'No.313'=Hoothon *'No.314'=Tamrpue *'No.315'=Gyifsqet *'No.316'=FF Kathern *'No.317'=Hilot *'No.318'=Zlashoust *'No.319'=Grevern *'No.320'=Ourara *'No.321'=Sweetang *'No.322'=Calappu *'No.323'=Roaracryst *'No.324'=Ninecoat *'No.325'=Zalops *'No.326'=Webra *'No.327'=Stiabra *'No.328'=FF Hiyon *'No.329'=Gyifsqet *'No.330'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.331'=Chibra *'No.332'=Bigua *'No.333'=Wrouhorn *'No.334'=Piggiblock *'No.335'=Eitryon *'No.336'=Hellvo *'No.337'=Minohux *'No.338'=Alecbrauth *'No.339'=Hitmonchog *'No.340'=FF Genuan *'No.341'=Mr.Glitch *'No.342'=Durued *'No.343'=Asloheg *'No.344'=Piggiblock *'No.345'=Popi *'No.346'=Bajcco *'No.347'=Hoothon *'No.348'=Drenara *'No.349'=Bosikluff *'No.350'=Melurin *'No.351'=Nanppia *'No.352'=Tamrpue *'No.353'=Zalops *'No.354'=Eitryon *'No.355'=Hetaur *'No.356'=Hilot *'No.357'=Hitmonchog *'No.358'=Skeleton *'No.359'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.360'=Drenara *'No.361'=Bigua *'No.362'=Minohux *'No.363'=Bigua *'No.364'=Minolsik *'No.365'=Nnzeas *'No.366'=Pimeco *'No.367'=Maruka *'No.368'=Epie *'No.369'=Plantmore *'No.370'=Hellvo *'No.371'=Hetaur *'No.372'=Shapher *'No.373'=Bosikluff *'No.374'=Alecbrauth *'No.375'=Shapher *'No.376'=Rrorpoum *'No.377'=Droponout *'No.378'=Biffoth *'No.379'=Froupega *'No.380'=Harci *'No.381'=Calappu *'No.382'=Elephang *'No.383'=FF Hiyon *'No.384'=Izum *'No.385'=Tomahict *'No.386'=Nearon *'No.387'=Usharing *'No.388'=Fiodino *'No.389'=Owlite *'No.390'=Piggiblock *'No.391'=Perympa *'No.392'=Mexugarm *'No.393'=Chibra *'No.394'=Mr.Glitch *'No.395'=FF Hiyon *'No.396'=Duggine *'No.397'=Meluci *'No.398'=Alecbrauth *'No.399'=Ecore *'No.400'=Owlite *'No.401'=Mooselette *'No.402'=FF Julia *'No.403'=Rouleif *'No.404'=Flamene *'No.405'=Phoeffemp *'No.406'=Webra *'No.407'=Flamo *'No.408'=Froupega *'No.409'=Minolsik *'No.410'=Phoeffemp *'No.411'=Parpox *'No.412'=Hitmonchog *'No.413'=Krozum *'No.414'=Bajcco *'No.415'=Aklodrest *'No.416'=Nnzeas *'No.417'=Flamo *'No.418'=Shauna *'No.419'=Hiballig *'No.420'=Pimeco *'No.421'=Grevern *'No.422'=Bunve *'No.423'=Mr.Glitch *'No.424'=Flamo *'No.425'=Depir *'No.426'=Koccu *'No.427'=Flamo *'No.428'=Maruka *'No.429'=Rrorpoum *'No.430'=Melurin *'No.431'=Alecbrauth *'No.432'=Ninecoat *'No.433'=Nearon *'No.434'=FF Genuan *'No.435'=Ourara *'No.436'=Ninecoat *'No.437'=Bosikluff *'No.438'=Vadra *'No.439'=Harci *'No.440'=Durued *'No.441'=Piggiblock *'No.442'=Exabil *'No.443'=Flameract *'No.444'=Lamchnuth *'No.445'=Haigu *'No.446'=Mr.Glitch *'No.447'=Minolsik *'No.448'=Pimeco *'No.449'=Hellvo *'No.450'=Shauna *'No.451'=Devil J Chibi *'No.452'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, and Roaracryst *'No.453'=Droponout *'No.454'=Stiabra *'No.455'=Pegalsesk *'No.456'=Hilot *'No.457'=Elephord *'No.458'=Ourara *'No.459'=Asloheg *'No.460'=Hilot *'No.461'=Roaracryst *'No.462'=Hecoze *'No.463'=Elephord *'No.464'=Mentath *'No.465'=FF Julia *'No.466'=Peganshio *'No.467'=Alecdreim *'No.468'=Dern *'No.469'=Rrorpoum *'No.470'=Alecbrauth *'No.471'=Skuarion *'No.472'=Phoeffemp *'No.473'=Straanix *'No.474'=Mexugarm *'No.475'=Greabol *'No.476'=Elephang *'No.477'=Perympa *'No.478'=Shapher *'No.479'=Rrorpoum *'No.480'=Pegalsesk Advanced Adventure In this eyecatch, the Crystal Ball glows, showing the logo, and the Crystal Ball appears again, in the middle. In the second half, the Crystal Ball opens in front of the logo, and zooms in, showing the profile of each character/Crystal Monster. If it's a human character, then it would only show the name. *'No.481'=Chundaost *'No.482'=Icebird *'No.483'=Fapy *'No.484'=Unipom *'No.485'=Rockmarious *'No.486'=Harllaas *'No.487'=Briacore *'No.488'=Devil J Chibi *'No.489'=Karate Maruka *'No.490'=Stralope *'No.491'=Gelsqup *'No.492'=Maruchamp *'No.493'=Plazma Five *'No.494'=Yuno *'No.495'=Khaage *'No.496'=Jackalkaff *'No.497'=Tifin *'No.498'=Zlasu *'No.499'=Harllaas *'No.500'=Yuno *'No.501'=Pooshii *'No.502'=Phienshum *'No.503'=Knopii *'No.504'=Anuraa *'No.505'=Rockster *'No.506'=Katryon *'No.507'=Maruka *'No.508'=Yileni *'No.509'=Toropu *'No.510'=Cekle *'No.511'=Mebinx *'No.512'=Dhaukie *'No.513'=Jatiod *'No.514'=Bebe *'No.515'=Banffai *'No.516'=Onom *'No.517'=Icebird *'No.518'=Cekle *'No.519'=Dullabaa *'No.520'=Jackalkaff *'No.521'=Dullabaa *'No.522'=Ianus *'No.523'=Maruka *'No.524'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.525'=Anuraa *'No.526'=Arthur Light *'No.527'=Anuraa *'No.528'=Drorion *'No.529'=Braagriff *'No.530'=Stupire *'No.531'=Katryon *'No.532'=Thoron *'No.533'=Kinglous *'No.534'=Pabipi *'No.535'=Pooncha *'No.536'=Incucao *'No.537'=Payipops *'No.538'=Perotteez *'No.539'=Jackalkaff *'No.540'=Arampiz *'No.541'=Khaage *'No.542'=Dratte *'No.543'=Zlasu *'No.544'=Pooshii *'No.545'=Wailking *'No.546'=Mebinx *'No.547'=Icebird *'No.548'=Mouseking *'No.549'=Anuraa *'No.550'=Stralope *'No.551'=Mesqemp *'No.552'=Thoron *'No.553'=Phienshum *'No.554'=Yuno *'No.555'=Maruchamp *'No.556'=Stralope *'No.557'=Rockmarious *'No.558'=Cekle *'No.559'=Bearnox *'No.560'=Alecchaom *'No.561'=Rockster *'No.562'=Devil J Chibi *'No.563'=Trinox *'No.564'=Dullalea *'No.565'=FF Genuan *'No.566'=Wailmite *'No.567'=Bearnox *'No.568'=Kinglous *'No.569'=Wailright *'No.570'=Perotteez *'No.571'=Arthur Light *'No.572'=Arampiz *'No.573'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.574'=Vuvena *'No.575'=Hamushika *'No.576'=Dhirbau *'No.577'=Katryon *'No.578'=Gelsqup *'No.579'=Yileni *'No.580'=Phienshum *'No.581'=Laceo *'No.582'=Thorox *'No.583'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.584'=Pedeeth *'No.585'=Wailking *'No.586'=Mouselette *'No.587'=Eton *'No.588'=FF Julia *'No.589'=Lamallu *'No.590'=Grilla *'No.591'=Shauna *'No.592'=Banffai *'No.593'=Saccie *'No.594'=Squishing *'No.595'=Pangask *'No.596'=Yileni *'No.597'=Thoron *'No.598'=Melukloo *'No.599'=Dullacu *'No.600'=Thoron *'No.601'=Sillea *'No.602'=Zlasu *'No.603'=Jigei *'No.604'=Treecking *'No.605'=Pooshii *'No.606'=Atorog *'No.607'=Troosj *'No.608'=Jatiod *'No.609'=FF Kathern *'No.610'=Lamaqei *'No.611'=Zefu *'No.612'=Bebe *'No.613'=Harllaas *'No.614'=Gordrog *'No.615'=Zafa *'No.616'=Unipom *'No.617'=Toropu *'No.618'=Phoayaz *'No.619'=Garcia Coni *'No.620'=Dragiar *'No.621'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.622'=Jatiod *'No.623'=Wailking *'No.624'=Wailking *'No.625'=FF Kathern *'No.626'=Drorion *'No.627'=Dratte *'No.628'=Fapy *'No.629'=Saccie *'No.630'=Rocking *'No.631'=Laohorn *'No.632'=Saccie *'No.633'=Yuno *'No.634'=Toropu *'No.635'=Wailtine *'No.636'=Roaracryst *'No.637'=Plantmore *'No.638'=Gelsqup *'No.639'=Dhaukie *'No.640'=Hamushika *'No.641'=Jackalkaff *'No.642'=Amazilous *'No.643'=Fapy *'No.644'=Kouchu *'No.645'=Squishing *'No.646'=Vubrio *'No.647'=Icebird *'No.648'=Dratte *'No.649'=Wailmite *'No.650'=Dullabaa *'No.651'=Bob *'No.652'=Fapy *'No.653'=FF Genuan *'No.654'=Incucao *'No.655'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.656'=Fossolantion *'No.657'=Icebird *'No.658'=Dullacu *'No.659'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.660'=Wrapuma *'No.661'=FF Julia *'No.662'=Zefu *'No.663'=Asezo *'No.664'=Xeducla *'No.665'=Oubus *'No.666'=Oocorn *'No.667'=Gordrog *'No.668'=Harllaas *'No.669'=Braagriff *'No.670'=Kouchu *'No.671'=Melukloo *'No.672'=Mouselette *'No.673'=Sillea *'No.674'=Maruchamp *'No.675'=Oocorn *'No.676'=Braagriff *'No.677'=Gordrog *'No.678'=Drorion *'No.679'=Pooncha *'No.680'=Saccie *'No.681'=Yileni *'No.682'=Rockster *'No.683'=Medoqao *'No.684'=Jalet *'No.685'=Xeducla *'No.686'=Saccie *'No.687'=Labuj *'No.688'=Laceo *'No.689'=Dholez *'No.690'=Chichnuth *'No.691'=Yuno *'No.692'=Perotteez *'No.693'=Khaage *'No.694'=Kolndix *'No.695'=Mr.Glitch *'No.696'=Amazilous *'No.697'=Alecchaom *'No.698'=Dhirbau *'No.699'=Lamaqei *'No.700'=Phoayaz *'No.701'=Dholez *'No.702'=Bearnox *'No.703'=Wrapuma *'No.704'=Oubus *'No.705'=Mebinx *'No.706'=Badre *'No.707'=Dragiar *'No.708'=Dullalea *'No.709'=Laceo *'No.710'=Oubus *'No.711'=FF Katie *'No.712'=Thorox *'No.713'=Payipops *'No.714'=Harllaas *'No.715'=Melukloo *'No.716'=Zefu *'No.717'=Medoqao *'No.718'=Drorion *'No.719'=Yuno *'No.720'=FF Julia No Quitting!! In this eyecatch, the Crystal Balls scrolls in different directions to make the symbol, "IV", and zooms in, revealing the logo. In the second half, the IV zooms in, and shows the character profile and name. *'No.721'=Chundaost *'No.722'=Icebird *'No.723'=Fapy *'No.724'=Unipom *'No.725'=Rockmarious *'No.726'=Harllaas *'No.727'=Briacore *'No.728'=Devil J Chibi *'No.729'=Arthur Light *'No.730'=Stralope *'No.731'=Gelsqup *'No.732'=Maruchamp *'No.733'=Plazma Five *'No.734'=Yuno *'No.735'=Khaage *'No.736'=Jackalkaff *'No.737'=Tifin *'No.738'=Zlasu *'No.739'=Harllaas *'No.740'=Yuno *'No.741'=Pooshii *'No.742'=Phienshum *'No.743'=Knopii *'No.744'=Anuraa *'No.745'=Rockster *'No.746'=Katryon *'No.747'=Maruka *'No.748'=Yileni *'No.749'=Toropu *'No.750'=Cekle *'No.751'=Mebinx *'No.752'=Dhaukie *'No.753'=Jatiod *'No.754'=Bebe *'No.755'=Banffai *'No.756'=Onom *'No.757'=Icebird *'No.758'=Cekle *'No.759'=Dullabaa *'No.760'=Jackalkaff *'No.761'=Dullabaa *'No.762'=Ianus *'No.763'=Maruka *'No.764'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.765'=Anuraa *'No.766'=Arthur Light *'No.767'=Anuraa *'No.768'=Drorion *'No.769'=Braagriff *'No.770'=Stupire *'No.771'=Katryon *'No.772'=Thoron *'No.773'=Kinglous *'No.774'=Pabipi *'No.775'=Pooncha *'No.776'=Incucao *'No.777'=Payipops *'No.778'=Perotteez *'No.779'=Jackalkaff *'No.780'=Arampiz *'No.781'=Khaage *'No.782'=Dratte *'No.783'=Zlasu *'No.784'=Pooshii *'No.785'=Wailking *'No.786'=Mebinx *'No.787'=Icebird *'No.788'=Mouseking *'No.789'=Anuraa *'No.790'=Stralope *'No.791'=Mesqemp *'No.792'=Thoron *'No.793'=Phienshum *'No.794'=Yuno *'No.795'=Maruchamp *'No.796'=Stralope *'No.797'=Rockmarious *'No.798'=Cekle *'No.799'=Bearnox *'No.800'=Alecchaom *'No.801'=Rockster *'No.802'=Devil J Chibi *'No.803'=Trinox *'No.804'=Dullalea *'No.805'=FF Genuan *'No.806'=Wailmite *'No.807'=Bearnox *'No.808'=Kinglous *'No.809'=Wailright *'No.810'=Perotteez *'No.811'=Arthur Light *'No.812'=Arampiz *'No.813'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.814'=Vuvena *'No.815'=Hamushika *'No.816'=Dhirbau *'No.817'=Katryon *'No.818'=Gelsqup *'No.819'=Yileni *'No.820'=Phienshum *'No.821'=Laceo *'No.822'=Thorox *'No.823'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.824'=Pedeeth *'No.825'=Wailking *'No.826'=Mouselette *'No.827'=Eton *'No.828'=FF Julia *'No.829'=Lamallu *'No.830'=Grilla *'No.831'=Shauna *'No.832'=Banffai *'No.833'=Saccie *'No.834'=Squishing *'No.835'=Pangask *'No.836'=Yileni *'No.837'=Thoron *'No.838'=Melukloo *'No.839'=Dullacu *'No.840'=Thoron *'No.841'=Sillea *'No.842'=Zlasu *'No.843'=Jigei *'No.844'=Treecking *'No.845'=Pooshii *'No.846'=Atorog *'No.847'=Troosj *'No.848'=Jatiod *'No.849'=FF Kathern *'No.850'=Lamaqei *'No.851'=Zefu *'No.852'=Bebe *'No.853'=Harllaas *'No.854'=Gordrog *'No.855'=Zafa *'No.856'=Unipom *'No.857'=Toropu *'No.858'=Phoayaz *'No.859'=Garcia Coni *'No.860'=Dragiar *'No.861'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.862'=Jatiod *'No.863'=Wailking *'No.864'=Wailking *'No.865'=FF Kathern *'No.866'=Drorion *'No.867'=Dratte *'No.868'=Fapy *'No.869'=Saccie *'No.870'=Rocking *'No.871'=Laohorn *'No.872'=Saccie *'No.873'=Yuno *'No.874'=Toropu *'No.875'=Wailtine *'No.876'=Roaracryst *'No.877'=Plantmore *'No.878'=Gelsqup *'No.879'=Dhaukie *'No.880'=Hamushika *'No.881'=Jackalkaff *'No.882'=Amazilous *'No.883'=Fapy *'No.884'=Kouchu *'No.885'=Squishing *'No.886'=Vubrio *'No.887'=Icebird *'No.888'=Dratte *'No.889'=Wailmite *'No.890'=Dullabaa *'No.891'=Bob *'No.892'=Fapy *'No.893'=FF Genuan *'No.894'=Incucao *'No.895'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.896'=Fossolantion *'No.897'=Icebird *'No.898'=Dullacu *'No.899'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.900'=Wrapuma *'No.901'=FF Julia *'No.902'=Zefu *'No.903'=Asezo *'No.904'=Xeducla *'No.905'=Oubus *'No.906'=Oocorn *'No.907'=Gordrog *'No.908'=Harllaas *'No.909'=Braagriff *'No.910'=Kouchu *'No.911'=Melukloo *'No.912'=Mouselette *'No.913'=Sillea *'No.914'=Maruchamp *'No.915'=Oocorn *'No.916'=Braagriff *'No.917'=Gordrog *'No.918'=Drorion *'No.919'=Pooncha *'No.920'=Saccie *'No.921'=Yileni *'No.922'=Rockster *'No.923'=Medoqao *'No.924'=Jalet *'No.925'=Xeducla *'No.926'=Saccie *'No.927'=Labuj *'No.928'=Laceo *'No.929'=Dholez *'No.930'=Chichnuth *'No.931'=Yuno *'No.932'=Perotteez *'No.933'=Khaage *'No.934'=Kolndix *'No.935'=Mr.Glitch *'No.936'=Amazilous *'No.937'=Alecchaom *'No.938'=Dhirbau *'No.939'=Lamaqei *'No.940'=Phoayaz *'No.941'=Dholez *'No.942'=Bearnox *'No.943'=Wrapuma *'No.944'=Oubus *'No.945'=Mebinx *'No.946'=Badre *'No.947'=Dragiar *'No.948'=Dullalea *'No.949'=Laceo *'No.950'=Oubus *'No.951'=FF Katie *'No.952'=Thorox *'No.953'=Payipops *'No.954'=Harllaas *'No.955'=Melukloo *'No.956'=Zefu *'No.957'=Medoqao *'No.958'=Drorion *'No.959'=Yuno *'No.960'=FF Julia Mega Companions In this eyecatch, doing it randomly, the Crystal Brawlers throws the Crystal Ball, and the logo appears. In the second half, the same Crystal Brawler throws it from behind, and shows the profile of Crystal Monster/brawler and name. *'No.0961'='A':Kouchu='B':Sparibou *'No.0962'='A':Noah='B':Kouchu *'No.0963'='A':Sakuro='B':Teemhawk *'No.0964'='A':Sakuro='B':Kangeglaatseo *'No.0965'='A':Steven='B':Arthur Light *'No.0966'='A':Sakuro='B':Alpoksaureo *'No.0967'='A':Sakuro='B':The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.0968'='A':Noah='B':Squishing *'No.0969'='A':Steven='B':Tocigator *'No.0970'='A':Emma='B':Vuleezzaaksu *'No.0971'='A':Kouchu='B':Bisoufox *'No.0972'='A':Shauna='B':Wartyte *'No.0973'='A':Sakuro='B':Roupsrilla *'No.0974'='A':Noah='B':Jaguklau *'No.0975'='A':Sakuro='B':Mouselette *'No.0976'='A':Emma='B':Womipeost *'No.0977'='A':Shauna='B':Skuccarsi *'No.0978'='A':Sarah='B':Buffaroo *'No.0979'='A':Kouchu='B':Albaqoola *'No.0980'='A':Sarah='B':Kreemanzee *'No.0981'='A':Kouchu='B':Snaiddupea *'No.0982'='A':Emma='B':Plazma Five *'No.0983'='A':Sakuro='B':Garcia Coni *'No.0984'='A':Sakuro='B':Saluito *'No.0985'='A':Steven='B':Rabaroo *'No.0986'='A':Noah='B':Armatross *'No.0987'='A':Steven='B':Kangeglaatseo *'No.0988'='A':Emma='B':Koalineseo *'No.0989'='A':Shauna='B':Rabbistrupeo *'No.0990'='A':Sarah='B':Tocigator *'No.0991'='A':Sarah='B':Rhinosseam *'No.0992'='A':Noah='B':Maruka *'No.0993'='A':Sarah='B':Cleafun *'No.0994'='A':Noah='B':Vapskey *'No.0995'='A':Shauna='B':Flaakerine *'No.0996'='A':Emma='B':Drageedaacs *'No.0997'='A':Shauna='B':Armagluco *'No.0998'='A':Sarah='B':Clouseedu *'No.0999'='A':Sakuro='B':Camorb *'No.1000'='A':Emma='B':Saroublaaps *'No.1001'='A':Sarah='B':Sarah *'No.1002'='A':Sakuro='B':Veodossum *'No.1003'='A':Sakuro='B':Clerseabil *'No.1004'='A':Sakuro='B':Clerseabil *'No.1005'='A':Sakuro='B':Catefsaukeo *'No.1006'='A':Steven='B':Droucseefly *'No.1007'='A':Shauna='B':Caadeemeleon *'No.1008'='A':Sakuro='B':Veesavark *'No.1009'='A':Sakuro='B':Xeeloose *'No.1010'='A':Emma='B':Skeleton *'No.1011'='A':Kouchu='B':Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1012'='A':Noah='B':Steven *'No.1013'='A':Kouchu='B':Elizabeth Yorki *'No.1014'='A':Sakuro='B':Feelephant *'No.1015'='A':Emma='B':Xeapsuin *'No.1016'='A':Kouchu='B':Beavaacaami *'No.1017'='A':Shauna='B':Elezousteo *'No.1018'='A':Kouchu='B':Snaiddupea *'No.1019'='A':Noah='B':Maarpion *'No.1020'='A':Shauna='B':Kouchu *'No.1021'='A':Emma='B':Cexeoto *'No.1022'='A':Sakuro='B':Arthur Light *'No.1023'='A':Sakuro='B':Scoribia *'No.1024'='A':Steven='B':Mosqoda *'No.1025'='A':Noah='B':Bisabura *'No.1026'='A':Sakuro='B':Flaqeetee *'No.1027'='A':Emma='B':Zeecibou *'No.1028'='A':Sakuro='B':Loboomecsa *'No.1029'='A':Sarah='B':Eleccearsee *'No.1030'='A':Emma='B':Sparibou *'No.1031'='A':Steven='B':Peaneom *'No.1032'='A':Shauna='B':Gereleon *'No.1033'='A':Emma='B':Sidekick Boy *'No.1034'='A':Shauna='B':Sparoutteok *'No.1035'='A':Sakuro='B':FF Hiyon *'No.1036'='A':Noah='B':Whakkoust *'No.1037'='A':Steven='B':FF Hiyon *'No.1038'='A':Shauna='B':Mosqoda *'No.1039'='A':Kouchu='B':Elezousteo *'No.1040'='A':Noah='B':Rabaroo *'No.1041'='A':Steven='B':Tocigator *'No.1042'='A':Shauna='B':Fatshog *'No.1043'='A':Steven='B':Preestatross *'No.1044'='A':Sarah='B':Srauwota *'No.1045'='A':Shauna='B':Caadeemeleon *'No.1046'='A':Shauna='B':Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1047'='A':Steven='B':Eleccearsee *'No.1048'='A':Steven='B':Srauwota *'No.1049'='A':Shauna='B':Sparoutteok *'No.1050'='A':Noah='B':FF Genuan *'No.1051'='A':Kouchu='B':Xeactopus *'No.1052'='A':Shauna='B':Elizabeth Yorki *'No.1053'='A':Sakuro='B':Toonsool *'No.1054'='A':Sakuro='B':Gloucsorilla *'No.1055'='A':Sarah='B':Roaracryst *'No.1056'='A':Emma='B':Neaxolea *'No.1057'='A':Noah='B':Albaqoola *'No.1058'='A':Kouchu='B':Xeesrac *'No.1059'='A':Noah='B':Rabaroo *'No.1060'='A':Noah='B':Armatross *'No.1061'='A':Noah='B':Snakeen *'No.1062'='A':Shauna='B':Sereaddesti *'No.1063'='A':Sarah='B':Caadeemeleon *'No.1064'='A':Kouchu='B':Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.1065'='A':Kouchu='B':Kangeglaatseo *'No.1066'='A':Kouchu='B':Srooqours *'No.1067'='A':Shauna='B':Sarah *'No.1068'='A':Steven='B':Leopamander *'No.1069'='A':Kouchu='B':Fatshog *'No.1070'='A':Kouchu='B':Magimako *'No.1071'='A':Sarah='B':Saroublaaps *'No.1072'='A':Steven='B':Sparibou *'No.1073'='A':Sakuro='B':Spistune *'No.1074'='A':Emma='B':Turtibou *'No.1075'='A':Kouchu='B':Droucseefly *'No.1076'='A':Shauna='B':Buffastoone *'No.1077'='A':Emma='B':Catefsaukeo *'No.1078'='A':Kouchu='B':Claukseguin *'No.1079'='A':Sakuro='B':Caadeemeleon *'No.1080'='A':Steven='B':Allirreoks *'No.1081'='A':Noah='B':Gepsish *'No.1082'='A':Shauna='B':Barraplo *'No.1083'='A':Noah='B':Parreoguro *'No.1084'='A':Emma='B':Vuleezzaaksu *'No.1085'='A':Sakuro='B':Gedaboon *'No.1086'='A':Sakuro='B':Pouleking *'No.1087'='A':Steven='B':Teolanzee *'No.1088'='A':Noah='B':Buffastoone *'No.1089'='A':Sakuro='B':Boucsaroo *'No.1090'='A':Kouchu='B':Flaakerine *'No.1091'='A':Steven='B':Zootecta *'No.1092'='A':Noah='B':Moneproumo *'No.1093'='A':Kouchu='B':Vigsu *'No.1094'='A':Kouchu='B':Arthur Light *'No.1095'='A':Noah='B':Xidreaxa *'No.1096'='A':Shauna='B':Caadeemeleon *'No.1097'='A':Sakuro='B':Allirreoks *'No.1098'='A':Steven='B':Kouchu *'No.1099'='A':Kouchu='B':Veodossum *'No.1100'='A':Noah='B':Roupsrilla *'No.1101'='A':Kouchu='B':Tokecta *'No.1102'='A':Kouchu='B':Saumida *'No.1103'='A':Sakuro='B':Crystal Dude *'No.1104'='A':Shauna='B':Emma *'No.1105'='A':Sakuro='B':Naamsers *'No.1106'='A':Emma='B':Gazeqeops *'No.1107'='A':Steven='B':Mouselette *'No.1108'='A':Noah='B':Flaqeetee *'No.1109'='A':Steven='B':Duster *'No.1110'='A':Kouchu='B':Allirreoks *'No.1111'='A':Sakuro='B':Zoowhale *'No.1112'='A':Sakuro='B':Termeoglaus *'No.1113'='A':Steven='B':Saluito *'No.1114'='A':Shauna='B':Pheazi *'No.1115'='A':Kouchu='B':Feelephant *'No.1116'='A':Steven='B':The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1117'='A':Noah='B':Drusuhopper *'No.1118'='A':Steven='B':Gepsish *'No.1119'='A':Sarah='B':Blocsbug *'No.1120'='A':Steven='B':Arthur Light *'No.1121'='A':Noah='B':Dougrima *'No.1122'='A':Shauna='B':Flamiveoso *'No.1123'='A':Steven='B':Sooleots *'No.1124'='A':Emma='B':Giragooc *'No.1125'='A':Emma='B':Xedrel *'No.1126'='A':Steven='B':Armatross *'No.1127'='A':Kouchu='B':Skeleton *'No.1128'='A':Emma='B':Kreemanzee *'No.1129'='A':Shauna='B':Qauteton *'No.1130'='A':Shauna='B':Sparibou *'No.1131'='A':Kouchu='B':Sarah *'No.1132'='A':Noah='B':Sooleots *'No.1133'='A':Shauna='B':Rhinosseam *'No.1134'='A':Shauna='B':Xidreaxa *'No.1135'='A':Sarah='B':Elizabeth Yorki *'No.1136'='A':Steven='B':Maruka *'No.1137'='A':Noah='B':Veesavark *'No.1138'='A':Kouchu='B':Termeoglaus *'No.1139'='A':Shauna='B':Qauteton *'No.1140'='A':Kouchu='B':Sooleots *'No.1141'='A':Emma='B':Albaqoola *'No.1142'='A':Kouchu='B':Turossum *'No.1143'='A':Emma='B':Glohawk *'No.1144'='A':Shauna='B':Squishing *'No.1145'='A':Noah='B':Dreaguin *'No.1146'='A':Sarah='B':Feelephant *'No.1147'='A':Sakuro='B':Loboceros *'No.1148'='A':Kouchu='B':Kreksoup *'No.1149'='A':Sakuro='B':Likood *'No.1150'='A':Kouchu='B':Maruka *'No.1151'='A':Emma='B':Serpeequst *'No.1152'='A':Noah='B':Qauteton *'No.1153'='A':Shauna='B':Ninecoat *'No.1154'='A':Steven='B':Braxacle *'No.1155'='A':Emma='B':Arthur Light *'No.1156'='A':Shauna='B':Vigsu *'No.1157'='A':Emma='B':Blicatee *'No.1158'='A':Sarah='B':Veesavark *'No.1159'='A':Sarah='B':Sarah *'No.1160'='A':Noah='B':Seepsanzee *'No.1161'='A':Steven='B':Bisoufox *'No.1162'='A':Sarah='B':Bostaat *'No.1163'='A':Noah='B':Blicatee *'No.1164'='A':Emma='B':Veodossum *'No.1165'='A':Kouchu='B':Cleafun *'No.1166'='A':Emma='B':Moomsaaxea *'No.1167'='A':Noah='B':Camorb *'No.1168'='A':Shauna='B':Teemhawk *'No.1169'='A':Sakuro='B':Glouteana *'No.1170'='A':Steven='B':Koaloceros *'No.1171'='A':Sarah='B':Saumida *'No.1172'='A':Emma='B':Gedaboon *'No.1173'='A':Sakuro='B':Armatross *'No.1174'='A':Kouchu='B':Alpoksaureo *'No.1175'='A':Sakuro='B':Manteoclear *'No.1176'='A':Shauna='B':Veesavark *'No.1177'='A':Sakuro='B':Scoribia *'No.1178'='A':Emma='B':Moomsaaxea *'No.1179'='A':Sarah='B':Beavaacaami *'No.1180'='A':Emma='B':Dreekrousi *'No.1181'='A':Kouchu='B':Jaguklau *'No.1182'='A':Kouchu='B':Elezousteo *'No.1183'='A':Kouchu='B':FF Katie *'No.1184'='A':Shauna='B':Geogi *'No.1185'='A':Noah='B':Noah *'No.1186'='A':Steven='B':Kreksoup *'No.1187'='A':Steven='B':Crystal Dude *'No.1188'='A':Sarah='B':Emma *'No.1189'='A':Noah='B':Fatshog *'No.1190'='A':Kouchu='B':Parreoguro *'No.1191'='A':Noah='B':Zeecibou *'No.1192'='A':Sarah='B':Jaguklau *'No.1193'='A':Kouchu='B':Mosqoda *'No.1194'='A':Sarah='B':Mr.Glitch *'No.1195'='A':Shauna='B':Flaassal *'No.1196'='A':Kouchu='B':Sparruito *'No.1197'='A':Noah='B':Sakuro *'No.1198'='A':Steven='B':Flamiveoso *'No.1199'='A':Steven='B':Peluin *'No.1200'='A':Emma='B':Veotingale Souls of Legends In this eyecatch, similar to Mega Companions, the brawler throws the Crystal Ball from the left, exposing the logo. In the second half, he.she throws it again from the opposite direction, and shows the name and image. *'No.1201'='A':Steven(br)='B':Wooktopus *'No.1202'='A':Emma(br)='B':Droostupine *'No.1203'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Taustephant *'No.1204'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Kersoursea *'No.1205'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Naaksepion *'No.1206'='A':Shauna(br)='B':The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1207'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':FF Katie *'No.1208'='A':Noah(br)='B':Plazma Five *'No.1209'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Bisorost *'No.1210'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Alpecta *'No.1211'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Bikoth *'No.1212'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Kraazaasta *'No.1213'='A':Emma(br)='B':Floopuin *'No.1214'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Pheazaatsea *'No.1215'='A':Noah(br)='B':Stiniblekee *'No.1216'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Grareehawk *'No.1217'='A':Noah(br)='B':Taustephant *'No.1218'='A':Sarah(br)='B':FF Julia *'No.1219'='A':Steven(br)='B':Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1220'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Kouchu *'No.1221'='A':Steven(br)='B':Roaracryst *'No.1222'='A':Noah(br)='B':Flamipsepsee *'No.1223'='A':Emma(br)='B':Bletsodo *'No.1224'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Aracheowaate *'No.1225'='A':Noah(br)='B':Camorb *'No.1226'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Sidekick Boy *'No.1227'='A':Noah(br)='B':Krectile *'No.1228'='A':Noah(br)='B':Peliklauxo *'No.1229'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Zaatsaan *'No.1230'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Kersoursea *'No.1231'='A':Steven(br)='B':Jaguwod *'No.1232'='A':Steven(br)='B':Pheakaucs *'No.1233'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Vlonsoc *'No.1234'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Vleetsibia *'No.1235'='A':Steven(br)='B':Guinodoola *'No.1236'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Snaistreets *'No.1237'='A':Steven(br)='B':Keerroka *'No.1238'='A':Noah(br)='B':Roaracryst *'No.1239'='A':Steven(br)='B':Peneton *'No.1240'='A':Emma(br)='B':Taapseohawk *'No.1241'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Naaksepion *'No.1242'='A':Noah(br)='B':Camorb *'No.1243'='A':Emma(br)='B':Lobeemipseo *'No.1244'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Hexeakauko *'No.1245'='A':Noah(br)='B':Devil J Chibi *'No.1246'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Seqeas *'No.1247'='A':Noah(br)='B':Cexeomadillo *'No.1248'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Daksopie *'No.1249'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Taustephant *'No.1250'='A':Steven(br)='B':Hexastrouri *'No.1251'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Antessoure *'No.1252'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Realeon *'No.1253'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Gopion *'No.1254'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Rabeggearo *'No.1255'='A':Noah(br)='B':Wetabura *'No.1256'='A':Steven(br)='B':Droostupine *'No.1257'='A':Noah(br)='B':Fleeplot *'No.1258'='A':Emma(br)='B':Snaistreets *'No.1259'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Scorinnoksea *'No.1260'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Fezex *'No.1261'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Caustarak *'No.1262'='A':Noah(br)='B':Mebeest *'No.1263'='A':Emma(br)='B':Albena *'No.1264'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Hexeakauko *'No.1265'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Tunaster *'No.1266'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Horneneepo *'No.1267'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Slaapron *'No.1268'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Cesmadillo *'No.1269'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Mebeest *'No.1270'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Camorb *'No.1271'='A':Steven(br)='B':Mosqena *'No.1272'='A':Steven(br)='B':Plazma Five *'No.1273'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Cesmadillo *'No.1274'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Sakuro *'No.1275'='A':Steven(br)='B':Vlonsoc *'No.1276'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Stroolmite *'No.1277'='A':Emma(br)='B':Beassou *'No.1278'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Catenneokea *'No.1279'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Meeglast *'No.1280'='A':Emma(br)='B':Cateplun *'No.1281'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Albander *'No.1282'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Gaponite *'No.1283'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Floopuin *'No.1284'='A':Noah(br)='B':Sarah *'No.1285'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Proopaupe *'No.1286'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Hexeakauko *'No.1287'='A':Noah(br)='B':Nouttaatsea *'No.1288'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Caustarak *'No.1289'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Scorinnoksea *'No.1290'='A':Steven(br)='B':Stroolmite *'No.1291'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Propecker *'No.1292'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Fleeplot *'No.1293'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Mebeest *'No.1294'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Antedsea *'No.1295'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Catenneokea *'No.1296'='A':Steven(br)='B':Tunaster *'No.1297'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Peliklauxo *'No.1298'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Catenneokea *'No.1299'='A':Emma(br)='B':Barrastreat *'No.1300'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Clobbe *'No.1301'='A':Emma(br)='B':Wallugak *'No.1302'='A':Noah(br)='B':Alliroot *'No.1303'='A':Emma(br)='B':Wallomots *'No.1304'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Walacle *'No.1305'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Giranitseo *'No.1306'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Plazma Five *'No.1307'='A':Steven(br)='B':Shauna *'No.1308'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Woratross *'No.1309'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Octecta *'No.1310'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Walybara *'No.1311'='A':Noah(br)='B':Parreeste *'No.1312'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Racceewweekseo *'No.1313'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Bletsodo *'No.1314'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Alpecta *'No.1315'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Flamipsepsee *'No.1316'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Jaguwod *'No.1317'='A':Noah(br)='B':Sparrosaur *'No.1318'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':FF Kathern *'No.1319'='A':Emma(br)='B':Clobbe *'No.1320'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Baurena *'No.1321'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Antessoure *'No.1322'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Sparribia *'No.1323'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Sakuro *'No.1324'='A':Noah(br)='B':Scorinnoksea *'No.1325'='A':Noah(br)='B':Crystal Dude *'No.1326'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Kaukso *'No.1327'='A':Steven(br)='B':Pheakaucs *'No.1328'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Sarah *'No.1329'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Quadander *'No.1330'='A':Emma(br)='B':Noah *'No.1331'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Rabeggearo *'No.1332'='A':Steven(br)='B':Wallugak *'No.1333'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Scorinnoksea *'No.1334'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Plazma Five *'No.1335'='A':Emma(br)='B':Donekkusea *'No.1336'='A':Steven(br)='B':Alpecta *'No.1337'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Shauna *'No.1338'='A':Steven(br)='B':Camorb *'No.1339'='A':Emma(br)='B':Aracheowaate *'No.1340'='A':Emma(br)='B':Albander *'No.1341'='A':Emma(br)='B':Giranitseo *'No.1342'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Flamipsepsee *'No.1343'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Krectile *'No.1344'='A':Noah(br)='B':Proopaupe *'No.1345'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Sparrosaur *'No.1346'='A':Noah(br)='B':Gounik *'No.1347'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Booserine *'No.1348'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Krectile *'No.1349'='A':Noah(br)='B':Zaanoth *'No.1350'='A':Steven(br)='B':FF Katie *'No.1351'='A':Noah(br)='B':Dokuquito *'No.1352'='A':Steven(br)='B':Vlonsoc *'No.1353'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Zaanoth *'No.1354'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Dolilla *'No.1355'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Taapseohawk *'No.1356'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1357'='A':Steven(br)='B':Droostupine *'No.1358'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Realeon *'No.1359'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Laudomu *'No.1360'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Slaapron *'No.1361'='A':Noah(br)='B':Floopuin *'No.1362'='A':Noah(br)='B':Walybara *'No.1363'='A':Steven(br)='B':Noah *'No.1364'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Spicaati *'No.1365'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Guinodoola *'No.1366'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Realeon *'No.1367'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Doluffeomo *'No.1368'='A':Steven(br)='B':Leopiqeets *'No.1369'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Gopion *'No.1370'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Daksopie *'No.1371'='A':Emma(br)='B':Cesmadillo *'No.1372'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Bikoth *'No.1373'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Wetabura *'No.1374'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Krectile *'No.1375'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Slaapron *'No.1376'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Leopiqeets *'No.1377'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Hedgamau *'No.1378'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Quadorraacs *'No.1379'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Claaxebil *'No.1380'='A':Sarah(br)='B':The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1381'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Peliklauxo *'No.1382'='A':Steven(br)='B':Cexeomadillo *'No.1383'='A':Emma(br)='B':Beassou *'No.1384'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Catenneokea *'No.1385'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Cesmadillo *'No.1386'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Caustarak *'No.1387'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Guinodoola *'No.1388'='A':Steven(br)='B':Stroolmite *'No.1389'='A':Emma(br)='B':Zaatsaan *'No.1390'='A':Steven(br)='B':Beassou *'No.1391'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Floopuin *'No.1392'='A':Noah(br)='B':Fezex *'No.1393'='A':Noah(br)='B':FF Genuan *'No.1394'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Sparrosaur *'No.1395'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Mr.Glitch *'No.1396'='A':Noah(br)='B':Pheakaucs *'No.1397'='A':Noah(br)='B':FF Julia *'No.1398'='A':Noah(br)='B':Catenneokea *'No.1399'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Wallugak *'No.1400'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Stroolmite *'No.1401'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Giranitseo *'No.1402'='A':Steven(br)='B':Watswing *'No.1403'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Horneneepo *'No.1404'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Leopiqeets *'No.1405'='A':Emma(br)='B':Realeon *'No.1406'='A':Noah(br)='B':Gupous *'No.1407'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Noah *'No.1408'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Flamipsepsee *'No.1409'='A':Emma(br)='B':The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1410'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Daaloth *'No.1411'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Stoogree *'No.1412'='A':Steven(br)='B':Mosqena *'No.1413'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Wallomots *'No.1414'='A':Noah(br)='B':Donekkusea *'No.1415'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Hexeakauko *'No.1416'='A':Noah(br)='B':Bararoo *'No.1417'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Kouleotopus *'No.1418'='A':Steven(br)='B':Gupous *'No.1419'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Pengaaclocs *'No.1420'='A':Emma(br)='B':Daksopie *'No.1421'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Sarah *'No.1422'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Guinodoola *'No.1423'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Flamissucs *'No.1424'='A':Emma(br)='B':Tinamander *'No.1425'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Paarits *'No.1426'='A':Noah(br)='B':Pengaaclocs *'No.1427'='A':Sakuro(br)='B':Agent #1 *'No.1428'='A':Noah(br)='B':Cexeomadillo *'No.1429'='A':Steven(br)='B':Gupous *'No.1430'='A':Sarah(br)='B':Noah *'No.1431'='A':Steven(br)='B':FF Genuan *'No.1432'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Pengaaclocs *'No.1433'='A':Steven(br)='B':Keerroka *'No.1434'='A':Noah(br)='B':Giranitseo *'No.1435'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Mr.Glitch *'No.1436'='A':Emma(br)='B':Kuceboon *'No.1437'='A':Steven(br)='B':Mouselette *'No.1438'='A':Steven(br)='B':Mosqena *'No.1439'='A':Kouchu(br)='B':Allican *'No.1440'='A':Shauna(br)='B':Mosqena Garnet and Turquoise No Crystal Ball images were shown, only the logo in the black screen as it glows. Moon Blade In this eyecatch, the Crystal Balls float around until all of them touch the floor, showing the logo. In the second half, the logo scatters, and the Crystal Balls shows the info of the Crystal Character instead. *'No.1681'=Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, and Roaracryst *'No.1682'=Coyogaumee *'No.1683'=Gleesdine *'No.1684'=Widhog *'No.1685'=Monuwwou *'No.1686'=Coyogaumee *'No.1687'=Stealopotamus *'No.1688'=Mougeost *'No.1689'=Squishing *'No.1690'=Agent #2 *'No.1691'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1692'=Ruby *'No.1693'=Professor Shari *'No.1694'=Foocsaby *'No.1695'=Steven *'No.1696'=Albaaseareo *'No.1697'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1698'=Sidekick Boy *'No.1699'=Crystal Dude *'No.1700'=Ruby *'No.1701'=Plantmore *'No.1702'=Elliott Mitoa *'No.1703'=Vultooprida *'No.1704'=Agent #3 *'No.1705'=Bauxoon *'No.1706'=Gleesdine *'No.1707'=Foocsaby *'No.1708'=Manassups *'No.1709'=Kiddeo *'No.1710'=Skucceonu *'No.1711'=Plantmore *'No.1712'=Ichigo *'No.1713'=Sakuro *'No.1714'=Kooqeom *'No.1715'=Mouselette *'No.1716'=Donakeo *'No.1717'=Porcustreeko *'No.1718'=Rhinodsok *'No.1719'=Soupsomi *'No.1720'=Shu *'No.1721'=Soupsomi *'No.1722'=Plilobil *'No.1723'=Agent #2 *'No.1724'=Bob *'No.1725'=Maruka *'No.1726'=Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1727'=Sakuro *'No.1728'=FF Kathern *'No.1729'=Tucegse *'No.1730'=Bauxoon *'No.1731'=Mantuar *'No.1732'=Professor Shari *'No.1733'=Coyogaumee *'No.1734'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1735'=Professor Shari *'No.1736'=Donakeo *'No.1737'=Emerald *'No.1738'=Coyogaumee *'No.1739'=Skucceonu *'No.1740'=Tetreettep *'No.1741'=Kiddeo *'No.1742'=Glautking *'No.1743'=Meatsadillo *'No.1744'=Plilobil *'No.1745'=Armapecseo *'No.1746'=Zealuito *'No.1747'=Tetreettep *'No.1748'=Elliott Mitoa *'No.1749'=Deezzeoksi *'No.1750'=Sakuro *'No.1751'=Plantmore *'No.1752'=Meatsadillo *'No.1753'=FF Katie *'No.1754'=Marcy Kimensho *'No.1755'=Racorb *'No.1756'=Steven *'No.1757'=Roaracryst *'No.1758'=Glautking *'No.1759'=Qastingo *'No.1760'=Meatsadillo *'No.1761'=FF Hiyon *'No.1762'=Plilobil *'No.1763'=Albaccips *'No.1764'=Mantuar *'No.1765'=FF Julia *'No.1766'=Sakuro *'No.1767'=Mr.Glitch *'No.1768'=Topaz *'No.1769'=Porcustreeko *'No.1770'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1771'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1772'=FF Julia *'No.1773'=Racorb *'No.1774'=Squishing *'No.1775'=Plilobil *'No.1776'=Xeoturay *'No.1777'=Roaracryst *'No.1778'=Topaz *'No.1779'=Zealuito *'No.1780'=FF Genuan *'No.1781'=Marcy Kimensho *'No.1782'=Emma *'No.1783'=FF Julia *'No.1784'=Devil J Chibi *'No.1785'=Roaracryst *'No.1786'=Emma *'No.1787'=Skucceonu *'No.1788'=Elliott Mitoa *'No.1789'=Kooqeom *'No.1790'=Mr.Glitch *'No.1791'=Vultooprida *'No.1792'=Marcy Kimensho *'No.1793'=Mouselette *'No.1794'=Mr.Glitch *'No.1795'=Squishing *'No.1796'=Maruka *'No.1797'=Ruby *'No.1798'=Stingossum *'No.1799'=Elliott Mitoa *'No.1800'=FF Katie *'No.1801'=Gleesdine *'No.1802'=Agent #2 *'No.1803'=Agent #3 *'No.1804'=Widhog *'No.1805'=Albaaseareo *'No.1806'=Coyogaumee *'No.1807'=Ninecoat *'No.1808'=Crystal Dude *'No.1809'=Ruby *'No.1810'=Zealuito *'No.1811'=Ichigo *'No.1812'=Topaz *'No.1813'=Agent #2 *'No.1814'=Albaaseareo *'No.1815'=Skucceonu *'No.1816'=Ninecoat *'No.1817'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1818'=Mouselette *'No.1819'=Maruka *'No.1820'=Ruby *'No.1821'=Shauna *'No.1822'=Dustin Witness *'No.1823'=Gleesdine *'No.1824'=Mantuar *'No.1825'=Xeoturay *'No.1826'=Ichigo *'No.1827'=Hummuin *'No.1828'=Qastingo *'No.1829'=Widhog *'No.1830'=Stingossum *'No.1831'=Ruby *'No.1832'=Roaracryst *'No.1833'=Mougeost *'No.1834'=Ninecoat *'No.1835'=FF Julia *'No.1836'=Woupspecker *'No.1837'=Porcustreeko *'No.1838'=Albaaseareo *'No.1839'=Qastingo *'No.1840'=Plantmore *'No.1841'=Xeoturay *'No.1842'=The Crystal Brawlers and Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Roaracryst *'No.1843'=Ruby